Darkening Skies
by Herald of Light
Summary: Join the Cyborgs as the Multiverse collapses! This could be considered (in a small way) an ultimate crossover. The crossing is just starting, but who will prevail?
1. Introduction

Herald of Light: Okay, I know I said that I would start a new fanfic in October, but I got caught up ina few things and am only now able to come back, I am going to take this one a little slower, but with Christmas Break looming, I will probably get something done with it before New Year. Anyway, this is a fanfic based off of my first, Earth's Last Hope, which I think is still on the files. If not, let me know and I will get it back up there, because there are somethings that I am not going to go over in this one that may be important. I am sure that some will be happy to see me writing again! I am happy to also! :) Hmm, enough of me gabbing, time for the story to begin!

Oh! Almost forgot, one disclaimer for the whole story. I don't own nor wish to own any aspect of the Cyborg 009 franchise. Now the characters of Jedi Rilet, and Julie, are my own, and I would hope that someone would ask me before using them. Thanks ;)

* * *

Introduction

"Jedi, the sword is Excalivur. It is the fifth and final sword that the forces of the galaxy will produce. The first for were given to a species in each of the four quadrants. Excalivuar was given to the Ancients of the Beta quadrant. Excalibur was given to your King Arthur. Exclicur was given to our species. Excalidur was given to the Dortde.

The swords were given to those in the species with hearts pure, and minds quick. But each was overwhelmed by the darkness. They wanted the power of the swords. That is why Earth experienced its Dark Ages."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. How can you know about that? You have never made any contact with my people."

"You are a good student of your planet's history, and that is why we know. There is a prophecy that goes with the fifth sword, and we were lucky enough to have it spread before darkness claimed Excalicur. It goes as such:

'When the foes of the four combine to produce the evilest one, the fifth will be created of evil, but will be good. So it will be that the fifth will defend, and then destroy the Four. They who is not of a species, but is the species ultimate, will be able to extract the sword and will rule the Way forever."

"What? 'Not of a species, but is the species ultimate?"

"You." The person before him presented a mirror, and gave it to Jedi.

----------------------------------

"AHHHHHH!"

"Not that Dream again. Dear, you really need to forget about those days. It's been twenty years."


	2. Phase 1: The New Dawn

Phase 1: The New Dawn

"Alright class, settle down. I know it's the first day back from your five-day weekend, but we need to get back on track." Jedi looked at his class of seniors. In just a few weeks, they would be graduating. " Now we were studying the Civil Rights Movement of the mid-20th century. Now during this time in the United States, there were two groups of thought. There were those that wanted everyone equal in rights, liberties, and duties, and those who didn't. Now those who didn't used fear as their main tactic to keep people of the other group from trying to voice their opinion. But thanks to those like Martin Luther King, Jr. and Malcolm X, we are now able to have equal rights for everyone."

"What about you? Your an android, not even human!" A girl in the back of the glass blurted out. "Shouldn't you be without rights then?"

"Exactly so, but I was at one time human. I was transformed into the android that stands before you."

"But you were also cloned, that negates your citizenship due to the Cloning Acts of 2016. How were you able to get your degree to teach then?"

Jedi laughed. "Miss Bram, I think that you would make a great politician. But first, let me answer your question." Jedi activated the screen behind him. "Now I was indeed a special case. I was part of the United States Military Core, so when it was found out that I was indeed a clone, that should have been negated, my rank stripped from me and I should have been dismantled on the spot. But we had a problem or two. There was evil in the world, and the United Nation's Peacekeeping forces just weren't up to keeping with them. So we managed a deal. I didn't mind, I wanted to help mankind. That is what makes you human. In return, they gave me, Julie, and the remaining Cyborgs guaranteed citizenship. "

"Oh....wow."

"But you forget that we were all build before the Cloning Acts, and modified before the Cybernetics Laws, so we fell under the Grandfather clauses in each."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. What is a Grandfather clause?"

"Ah, good thing you asked. A grandfather clause is like when you buy a house that is just outside the city limits. Now you raise cows and sheep on your land. This classifies your house as a farm. Now if the city expands its city limits beyond your property, then as long as your house isn't sold, you can still operate it as a farm. Easy enough?"

"Quite."

BBRRIIINNGG!

"Okay class, now before you go, I have to tell everyone that in spite of your recent break, we will still have our weekly exam on Friday, so I hope that you all took notes, because I sure did."

"Talk to you later Mr. Rilet."

"Have a good day."

-----------------------------------------------------

The day was sunny and windy. The trees swayed back and forth, it was autumn, not too hot nor too cold. It was a perfect day just to walk home, instead of accelerating, like he usually did. "Julie, I am going to walk. A day like this shouldn't be wasted."

"Okay dear, just make sure that you pick up those items I asked you to."

That's right! Jedi thought to himself as he rummaged through his pockets looking for the slip of paper.

"Here it is. Milk, bread, nuclear reaccelerator, neutron disperser, and an antimatter regenerator. That's going to be easy!"

Jedi began walking at a brisk pace; he was passing everyone, despite them all being on Segway III's capable of 40 miles per hour. "Better tone it down a little." Jedi said to himself as he passed a bullet train.

"Indeed you should, villain."

Jedi spun around, "What is this? Who are you?"

"I am your doom, vile android!"

"Now listen here old man." Jedi took a second to look at the guy. He was wearing plate armor and had a sward at his side. There was a cloth with a giant red cross on it with a lion leaning onto it. It looked like he had been teleported from the medieval museum. "It's obvious that you are not well, now let's just get you to the authorities..."

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME! I am King Arthur, head of the Knights of the Round Table. Excalibur pulled me through the very fabric of existence to hence where I will slay the evil one!"

"Hate to tell ya, but you are twenty years late pal. I killed Black Ghost in 2055. Now....wait a minute, did you just say 'Excalibur'?"

"Yes, and thoust is trying to trick me. Thine own should be destroyed! Knights! I have found the evil one! Come hither!"

Around Jedi popped up three more people. All dressed in that crazy armor. "Let me guess. Tom, Dick, and Harry, right?" This didn't look good, for them. "BETH, would you be so kind as to warm up the weapons?"

"Unable to. Main weapons are locked by order of the UE Government."

"Then hack the codes, I am going to need them soon."

"I can't any attempt to hack those codes will initiate a self-destruct. One you can't escape so easily from."

"Why did God create politicians? Better question, why do I have to put up with them?"

"Because they allowed you to build a new body with their resources."

"Oh well, call and see if they will let the locks down."


	3. Phase 2: The War Begins

Phase 2: The War Begins...

"So...how do you want to do this? Pistols at fifty paces?"

"The only way that the Demon of Good can be destroyed is by the blades four."

"Okay that is really starting to get old Arty, can't you speak English?"

"He dares to mock the tongue of the victor? What should we do with him my friends?"

"Kill him, slowly."

"Destroy his mind, then take over his body. It will serve us well"

"Let's go after his family. We know where they are..."

"All good ideas, but you forget a couple of things. One, I am standing right here. Two, I am rather capable of taking you on. Three, no one messes with my wife and children. And four..." Jedi turned around, looking at each of the dark figures that now surrounded him. The sun was long darkened by storm clouds. Rain was likely to occur soon. "You just freak me out."

"Weapons online. They only gave you limited clearance though. You have hand blasters, multiple launching, and the close-in weapons system. Do you want me to try to raise the others for help?"

"Great, just enough rope to hang myself. No, let's see what kind of fun we can have first."

"The time for you to perish is now!" With those words, the one that looked like King Arthur of old sprinted no accelerated forward! The others were not far behind, each drawing a blade from sheaths at their sides.

"What's this? Swords? Accelerators? This looks like fun." Jedi said, dodging the blows as they flew in. "BETH, what's in our bag of tricks that we can answer back with?"

"Well, you could use the polytitanum power diverter...."

"Sounds good." Jedi brought the item out of his bag, and brought it up to block a blow that would have severed his head clean off. Polytitanium was 1000 times stronger than the steel of his younger days, and was the strongest material that was man-made. Not that that meant anything to him, his body was far stronger than that. They had allowed him to even explore the deep surface of Jupiter. That is until he lost radio contact with them.

"JEDI! The Polytitanium!" It was beginning to crack!

"Oh boy. Julie needed that for her experiment tomorrow. YIPE! Time to go!" Jedi now had no choice. The only way for him to fight was to bring back an old tactic that he had read about. He was going to have to fight a war of attrition. Slowly giving up land until he could think of something better, widdling away at his enemy until they were equal with him. It wasn't his kind of fighting, but it would work.

"Why do you cower? Why don't you fight with your sword?"

"I don't have one, that's why! When someone points a gun at you and you don't have anyway to protect yourself, you run!"

"LIES! You are the holder of Excalivur! We feel its footprint on you!"

"I don't own a sword. Even if I did, I would much rather use this!" Jedi brought up his index finger. "BETH, maximum rate of discharge!" The glowing line of light that discharged was a dead on shot. As it made it's way toward the figure of King Arthur, it suddenly was reflected back at Jedi! "What the heck!? BETH I sure hope there is an explanation for this!"

"I can't tell for sure, but it seems that those people are altering the flow of space-time. They must be able to become multi-massive, amazing!"

"Hey, BETH. Hate to interrupt your physics lesson, but I sort of need some help here with the weapons systems, I need to find a way to hit them to destroy them!"

"That's just the thing, as long as they are able to alter space-time like they are doing, they are untouchable."

"Well there goes the whole attrition plan..." Jedi didn't know what he could do next. They were indestructible, and he wasn't. Was this how he was going to die? Death had never scared him, but in the last ten years, since he and Julie had had their children, he didn't want to die. "What about this sword they are talking about? Is there anything in your database from any encounter with a sword that may match theirs in any way?"

"Scanning. Oh, and by the way, look out to your right, incoming." Jedi quickly accelerated to a higher level and avoided the blow. The blast that he had fired just a few seconds ago finally hit. The shockwaves were deafening, to a normal human that is.

"I can't forget that there are innocents here." Jedi thought to himself. "But if I limit myself, people will die anyway, and I will be destroyed! What to do?"

"Jedi, there are three memories. One is when you were young, and your cousin showed you that old Civil War sword of his Great Uncle's. Another is placed in the dreams, when you had your first crush on--"

"BETH, please, stay out of my dreams, those are private."

"Oh, well, the third is a residual sensor trace of the time when we were speaking with the Inuta."

"I was on the Phoenix then, right?"

"Yes."

"Where is the Phoenix now?" Jedi dashed again from another set of blows, and took to the street, hoping to draw them along.

"The USS Phoenix is currently in storage in the special reserves section of the Second Chance Earth Museum."

"BETH, plot a course, take over the acceleration, and open a virtual conference with Julie and the Cyborgs."

* * *

Herald of Light: I know! I left off right in the middle of the action, and I have a bad habit of that, but that is where I need to stop. I had two more parts, but they were deleted in a freak accident (better not to explain), so I will have to remake them at some point. Well, until next time! Have a great day! :D 


	4. Phase 3: Ghosts of the Past

Phase 3: Ghosts of the Past

"Jul…Julie, you there?"

"Yes Jedi, I am here. Along with the cyborgs. I pulled them all here with the Emergency Transport system you were testing. I have explained everything that your sensor linkup relayed with them. They want to help."

"Julie, I didn't know if that system worked. You could have vaporized them! Anyway, I can't worry about that right now. Cyborgs, I know that I haven't been exactly…good about keeping in touch."

"We haven't heard anything from you for the last ten years. Ever since your body was remade." Jet blurted. "If you ask me, that was pretty rude of you to interrupt my time with my wife."

"I am sorry. Julie, can you run programs Beta, Charlie, and Delta. Don't worry, they won't show anything. They may just be able to hold things off for a while. Also, I hate to ask this, but could you also explain to them my little pet project, and ask them…."

SQUEAL Static blasted throughout the room, hurting the six cyborg's ears.

"Jedi! Jedi!" Julie pulled the sensor hologram in front of her. It was blank. Jedi had just been destroyed.

"Julie, look at the last second of sensor data." Joe pointed to the image behind him.

Jedi Rilet, Status: March 4, 2075 15:34:98.9

* * *

Power Status:  
-->Main…….54  
-->Reserve…98 

Weapons…..OK

Speed: Mach 50

* * *

"There's the reason! Radio waves distort at Mach 50 with Jedi! He doesn't have a transmitter powerful enough to get through the interference. Okay, " She punched up a new image, it was a communication terminal. " Beta, Charlie, Delta. You need to get to the Second Chance Earth Museum, NOW!"

"What's that all about?" Françoise looked curiously at the screen, trying to see who was receiving the message.

"Some folks that could possibly buy enough time for us to decide on what to do. Now, I have two subjects that I need to go over you with. One is from me, the other was what Jedi was talking about."

"What? We don't have all day!" Jet was getting frustrated. He was tapping he toe.

"I want you to see something." Julie connected with the computer. Images began to fly around the room, until one settled in front of them. There were two people in the image, a young boy, and a young girl, probably about 15 the both of them. "These are our children, Tony, and Hope."

"Wait a minute. That's impossible. First off, you two aren't human, second Jedi has only had a body for the last ten years! What's going on here!?" Of course, Jet again opened his mouth, and was as pragmatic as ever.

"The bodies are actually only 5 years old. They are androids, just like Jedi and me. Except that we aged their minds, all in the virtual world. They act and feel just like normal teenagers. They don't know though that they are androids, just like they don't know that we are either. That is why we fell off the map with you. We wanted to commit ourselves to this planet, and the defense of man. But it seems that now we find that we didn't do enough. That is where you come in.

I can offer you all upgrades to the level where Jedi was when he was first activated back in 2050. Actually I could take all of you up to where he is now, but there is a problem of the BETH. Since you all had yours removed, you can no longer get too high. There are problems with power management and speed regulation."

"Like what?" Joe was curious. He was now an Olympic runner (of course he didn't use his accelerators, that would be cheating), and had won the gold medal the last two Olympics.

"Once you go past Mach 30, time begins to bend, along with light. You need a computer just to calculate where to go. That was where BETH came in."

"Well, you have my vote. I will submit to upgrading." Joe stepped forward.

"Please wait. I haven't shown you the other pet project of the last ten years. The explanation for the first five years of our dropping off. Project Revival" Julie signaled for a door to open. Behind it, were three figures.

"NO!!!! YOUR DEAD!" Françoise screamed.

"Rumors of my death were overexagerated." Ivan said as he stepped forward.


	5. Phase 4: Defenders of the people, now

Phase 4: Defenders of the people, now

"I can't hold onto this velocity for much longer." Jedi thought. True, while his design had been greatly improved, he still had limits, one was Mach 50. When he hit that velocity, he traveled at 11 miles per second. The smallest turn put immense strain on his internal structure. So far, G forces of 173 times normal Earth had been clocked. This rivaled the pull of Jupiter.

Soon after the formation of the United Earth government, and the putting down of the subsequent rebellions, skrimashes, and humanitarian disasters, ther had been a call for a memorial to the near extinction of man. Thus the New Hope Museum was created. Artifacts recovered fromall over the globe from the period of one month twenty years ago were now in one place. The Phoenix, now over a hundred years old, was also there. Jedi was able to be there when she was carefully landed into the still uncompleted building by a slightly older Areana. When she had asked for permission to land, she used the ship's prior name, a name inspired by a television show, which showed people how far man could go, Enterprise.

"Warning, incoming fire."

"Activate the Close-in Weapons System, and lock on to the targets. Evade best as you can."

"Danger," a small part of Jedi's vision (what little he had, since everything was blurred) was blocked by a box, " current velocity of Mach 65.3 is causing the main fusion/antimatter reactors to overload. 35 seconds to critical."

"BETH. Time to Target?"

"37 seconds."

* * *

"Yes, its me. I think that story would be better told by Julie as to how it happened though."

"Indeed. Before you is the fruit of Jedi and mine's work. A few stray nanobots were found at the former US Space Force base in Nevada. More accurately, three from Ivan, seven from Albert, but only a single one from Chang."

"Wait a minute. I thought only you and Jedi had nanobots." Pyunma looked up from one of the daignostic screens he was consulting with Joe on.

"That was true until Black Ghost got ahold of you, and you were.....remodeled. BETH units were installed along with the injection of nanobots into your bodies. Their mission was mainly to gather data on the performance, but with your corruption by the BETH's they began making themselves at home, and encoded into themselves your DNA and your mental patterns. In essence, each nanobot made itself capable of coping you, given time of course." Julie walked to a closet, opened it, and hefted out a large blaster, and stuck it to her hip. "When we found them, they were damaged, so they couldn't repair each other, but sensing Jedi and my signals, automatically made way to us. When they were accepted into our bodies, we immediately knew what we had. So, Jedi safely stored them inside of him while he was.........making repairs. Anyway, we were about to initiate the final test to make sure they were stable, but then this arose. We were going to announce it next week to you guys, but...." A tear appeared on her face.

"Iknow." Francoise came up and took her head and started trying to comfort her.

"Upgrades complete." The computer chimed. "Do you wish to upgrade subjects 001, 004, and 006?"

"There's the big question, how deep do we go?" Albert said as he held up his hand. It was cold, he could feel goosebumps appear on it. Jedi had saved him, had given him a new chance. Taking a step forward, he lost his balance and fell and hit the floor, hard.

"Albert!" Everyone chimed.

"Stay back! I am capable of doing this on my own. If Jedi is willing to protect us, help us, even after we almost destroyed him, then I say we help him! We have a duty to protect And as part of that duty we must be strong." Albert got back up, and made his way to the console. He was there a second later, and found Ivan and Chang there with him.

"Intitiate." They said.

"Upgrades underway." Three tubes descended, and took them away.


	6. Phase 5: The enemy of my enemy

Phase 5: The enemy of my enemy....

"BETH, how much longer?"

"15 seconds, but acclerators will hold only for 13 seconds."

"Dangit! Where are they?

"They have taken up positions above and on the sides. We cannot manuver. CIWS are offline, we are open to attack. Warning incoming fire, all directions."

"Slow down, below Mach 50. See if our friends are here yet."

"Can't. We either stop, or keep going, at this point, there is no speed adjustment to the acclerators."

"AAHHH!" The blasts were a direct hit. All Jedi could see was a rapid flashing. It was the ground and the sky, rapidly changing. He was rolling. At the speed he was travleling, it would take about 20 miles to come to a full stop. He was down for the count. This was how he was going to die. "I suppose it could have been worse, huh BETH?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are worse ways to die. I have cheated death far too long, it's about time that I was freed and let go."

"Don't say that, you must get up, you have to keep fighting!"

"What do I have left to fight with? CIWS is gone. The polymorph is gone. Shields were destroyed before I could get them up. Hand blaster is fried all to heck. Accelorator is slagged. Repairs would take weeks. What would you have me to do?"

"Thank me."

"Huh?" The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. Jedi didn't have enough energy to process it through the database, but it was just there, then wasn't.

"Thank me for giving you life! For making you who you are now! I did not make you to be destroyed! Get up, prove yourself the warrior that you are!"

"You have been dead the last twenty years! You are not real! You are just a hallucination in my psyche!" Jedi was scared. This can't be real, before him stood Black Ghost.

* * *

"Where is he? Where can he be?" Julie radioed the others.

"I see him. He's looks like he is on the ropes though, we have to act quickly!" Jet radioed back the location of the defenseless person below.

* * *

"Thoust hast run out of time, villian!" King Arthur stood before him again. Along with his buddies in crime.

"Kill them, kill them like you did all those people!" Black Ghost spurted. "You can do it! No one can hold you back!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jedi tried to run away, but tripped and fell into a stream. Water ran over his face. His mouth was full of it. He was in the forest in Missouri, nearly 10 miles north of St. Louis, where the Museum was. At least, that was the last reading before most of the systems blew out.

"Leave him, he will not harm us. Let's get what we need and leave." The Dortde, Kilu stepped forward, his sword in hand. "I did not expect this to be so easy, our master will be pleased."

"Leave him alone!" Three figures appeared in the forest in front of the fallen Jedi. They were Beta, Charlie, and Delta. Each was a different level of personality between the original Jedi Rilet, and Omega Jedi Rilet. Each was at a different level of emotional advancement. Despite this, each was as powerful as Jedi, and weren't held back by the laws of the world government.

"I'd listen to them if I were you!" Joe and Jet landed landed beside them, soon followed by the others, included the newly refurbished Ivan, Albert, and Chang. Each was wearing their uniform. The uniform they had been given by evil, but had been used for good. Each was brandishing the most powerful weapon in their armament: the antimatter cannon. Julie rushed to Jedi's side, picked him up and dashed off.

"What makes thou think that you can defeat us?" The Inuta, J'pol asked with a flash of red in her eyes.

"Our victory is assured based on three facts." Beta, the simplest of the three, but had the most straight forward thinking stated. "One, you are outnumbered three to one. Two despite the obvious improvements in defense technology evident in your spacial destortion, not even you can withstand a blast from all of us at the same time. And third--"

"Because I say so!" Black Ghost appeared in front of them all.


	7. Phase 6: Truth Revealed!

Phase 6: Truth revealed!

"Julie, take me to the museum, I must..." Jedi was trying to speak, but Julie could tell that he wasn't left with much. He had ran nearly the length of the North American continent at a speed he should have been able to. The drain from trying to hold a body together during that must have been great. "...get something. It's time we tell the kids....who they really are as well." He said as the last bits of energy gave out, and he completely went limp.

"JEDI!! Stay with me!" Julie took her poly morphic arm, and shoved into Jedi's back, initiating a power transfer, but there was just too much damage. All she could do was keep enough energy in him to power the mental capabilities. "At least I won't lose him." Julie said to herself. Jedi was basically a robot now. Only about .05 off his mass was of anything resembling human physiology, and that was all in the brain. It was dangerous for either her or Jedi to be without power long, as had been found out shortly after his head had been found near Black Ghost's tattered remains. Some of Jedi's memories had been erased, only a few, small things, but still the fact that such things happened proved to the both of them that they had to take very good care of each other. Through that, they had finally found the feelings for each other, and had been married. BUt they didn't have a honeymoon, no, the UE had a different plan.

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Joe said, anger and hate dripping from every syllable. This thing had escaped death yet again, how!? 

"Cyborgs! I am here because you are the enemy of my enemy, and therefore, my ally. As much as I hate to say it, I need you more than you need me."

"Your pretty correct on that one." Ivan said.

"These four are minions of my son, he has taken over my organization, and now wishes to destroy the universe, by any means."

"And that makes you different from him how?" Jet accused.

"I wanted to rule, not destroy. There is a way for him to destroy the universe from within my organization, but he needs my daughter to do so!"

"Well aren't we the family man?" Albert this time put in his stab.

"You don't understand! My daughter is in Jedi! That is why he was attacked!"

"How?" Beta inquired.

"Not now. First, let's take care of them!" Black Ghost took one of the old style blasters and held it up. "That's better. Do we really have to kill you? I admit your pelts would make a good ornament on a wall, but I wouldn't pay the money to do so."

"EVILEST VILLIAN!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO US! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD, THE BLOOD OF YOUR CYBORGS, THE BLOOD OF ALL!"

"See, I told you." Black Ghost said matter of factly.

"Oh just get this over with! I have a comic book that should be here in a few minutes. Charlie, the child minded one was tapping his toe."

"Fire."

* * *

Three Days Later--February 26, 2075

* * *

Main power restoredRebooting main systems 

"AH! Where am I? Back in the Lab? No not there! Any where but there!"

"Jedi, calm down, pal. You are home." Albert had been at his bedside. He had relieved Julie so she could take care of the kids.

"Albert? But you were destroyed...oh, yeah. Sorry, but being out for a while does that to me. I just don't handle long stretches of sleep well anymore." Jedi moved as though he were going to get up.

"Whoa pal, Julie said you needed at least a week in bed. That is why I am here, to keep you there."

"What makes you think that you can keep me here?"

"Well, that's how long until most of your artificial muscle systems repair, so you wouldn't have the strength to do so until then, or at least that is what she told me. So I am supposed to keep watch, and just make sure you don't do anything rash. Besides, I have a few questions to ask."

"Hmm, I suppose I am going to have to answer a great deal of questions in these next few weeks, huh? And since I can't go anywhere, shoot 'em at me."

"Why did you go to the trouble of reviving us? I....mean...why? We were dead. The last thought on my mind was that I was finally going to be reunited with Hilda, but then I find myself living and breathing twenty years later."

"Straight to the difficult question, huh? Well, as you know, we found the nanobots, or rather, they found us, so you would have been rebuilt eventually. See that is the miracle of nanobots, as long as there is one, it will rebuild the entire body. So, we decided that we would just help along. Besides, with things the way they were going, we needed some glimmer of hope to keep us going."

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of the Reformation Wars, there was about 1.2 billion people left on the Earth. I was at the mercy of the United Earth government formed at the end, since they rebuilt my body, and supplied the materials, they thought it only right I pay them back. I signed a series of twelve contracts. In return they guarented me that Julie, our kids, who were becoming real inside Jule, and you Cyborgs would be granted citizenship. But, this came at a great cost. During the course of the contracts, they forced me to do things I am ashamed of. They made me kill a fourth of the people in mass genocides. They thought that only the best were going to be needed to rebuild mankind. So the infirm, and the old were grouped into the more isolated areas, and I was guided by remote control to destroy them."

"Mein Gott! Why would they do such a thing?"

"They were just like Black Ghost. All they wanted was power, so on the news nets, they called it the 'executions of the unwilling' It was so sad. I came home everynight, and I cried on Julie's shoulder." A tear dropped onto the pillow below. "I kept telling myself that I would be able to stop the next time, but everytime I refused, they activated the remote control, and forced me."

"I still can't believe this, so what is the population on Earth now?"

"There are currently 1 billion humans on Earth, 250,000 on the moon, and between the two, there are 500,000 Dortde colonists."

"COLONISTS!! Wait we defeated them, so why did they get anything from us?"

"Albert, Earth was worn out by then. We had nothing left to fight with, so what could we do? We had to give in to their demands. They settled Antartica, we got their help in the rebuilding process."

"Daddy! You've awaken!" A squeal came from the door as a teenage girl rushed in and hugged Jedi. "Mom said that you got really sick."

"Actually dear....I didn't get sick."

"Mom lied?"

"In a way, yes, but it was to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"The truth about what you really are. Which I think both you and Tony need to find out about now."

* * *

Herald: Sorry about the long wait. I got a little too distracted during break, but some extra snow days gave me a chance to redeem myself, so enjoy! 


End file.
